


Milosrdná lež

by Windify



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Light Angst, NO DEATH, Rainbow Dash Needs a Hug, Self-Sacrifice, kind of
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Nepoužívat své schopnosti se snáz řekne, než udělá. Jenže Rainbow Dash odjakživa byla stavená na rychlost, tak jak by mohla přežít v pomalém světě?
Relationships: Rainbow Dash & The Rainbooms





	Milosrdná lež

**Author's Note:**

> Nesuďte mě, MLP je můj coping mechanism. 
> 
> Dějově po My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: “Overpowered”, nicméně pro pochopení není třeba znát.

S tichým povzdechem zabouchla dveře své skříňky. Pro jistotu ještě jednou krátce zkontrolovala, že má v batohu všechny své věci, a pak se vrhla přímo do davu studentů procházejících okolo.

Každý den to byla ta samá rutina. Přijít do školy, najít holky, prožít společně den, rozdělit se na kroužky, rozloučit se a pak zamířit domů. Znova a znova, stále dokola a dokola – když je teda nevyrušilo nějaké překvapení v podobě equestrijské magie, která by někoho posedla a s kým by ony musely bojovat.

Nemohla říct, že by to nesnášela. Na každém dni si dokázala najít něco, co se jí líbilo, co ji bavilo, ale čím dál častěji se k tomu hledání musela doslova nutit. Jistě, chvíle, které trávila se svými kamarádkami, byly příjemné, jenže ten zbytek?

Ten už tak příjemný nebyl.

Neměla ráda rutinu. Nikdy si na ni nezvykla. Představa, že by se všechno v jejím životě jenom stále dokola a dokola opakovalo, ji vždycky děsila. Potřebovala vzrušení, potřebovala, aby byl každý den něčím jiný, potřebovala _akci_.

A se získáním equestrijské magie a později i superrychlosti jako by se všechno akorát zhoršilo.

Najednou se těch čtyřiadvacet hodin v jednom dni staly naprostým peklem. Přestože by spousta lidí nesouhlasila, protože jim to přišlo jako málo času, pro ni se všechno akorát táhlo mnohem déle.

Prohrábla si své duhové vlasy a v ruce stiskla geode, kouzelný modrý krystal kruhového tvaru se symbolem mraku a blesku uprostřed, který měla v podobě přívěsku zavěšený okolo krku. Toužila ho zaktivovat, toužila se rozběhnout tak rychle, až se svět kolem ní změní jenom v pouhou šmouhu, ale nemohla.

_„Čím více každá z nás používá svou magii pro denní úkoly, tím více se naše schopnosti nabíjí a začínají se projevovat samy od sebe,“ řekla tehdy Twilight._

_„A protože Rainbow používá svou superrychlost pro všechno, co dělá, my všechny zažíváme nekontrolovaný nárůst našich schopností,“ doplnila ji Sunset._

Stále si pamatovala ty naštvané pohledy ostatních, když všem došlo, že to ona je důvod, proč nemohou ovládat své schopnosti.

Byly to jedny z nejhorších pohledů, které viděla.

Reprezentovala element věrnosti a zakládala si na tom, že nikdy nikoho nenechala ve štychu. Nemohla je zklamat tím, že by si sobecky užívala své schopnosti, když by ostatním ty jejich akorát ztěžovaly život.

Nesešlo na tom, jak moc to bolelo ji samotnou.

Její přátelé byli přednější. Nemohla upřednostnit nějakou svou hloupou touhu se prostě rozběhnout před jejich štěstím. Co by to potom byla za kamarádku?

Probrala se z myšlenek, když do ní zezadu kdosi vrazil, a útrpně zjistila, že je jenom v polovině cesty do své třídy. Pevně sevřela svůj batoh a silou vůle ignorovala to vábivé tepání, které cítila v nohou. „Seber se, Dash,“ zamumlala si pro sebe. „Překonala jsi už spoustu věcí, jedno malé nutkání snad zvládneš.“

Přeci jen, ostatní s tím neměly žádný problém. Ony své schopnosti dokázaly nepoužívat. Zvládala to už hezkých pár týdnů, přece se to nemohlo zhoršovat, ne?

Och, jak moc se pletla.

~~~

Rainbow Dash byla známá pro spoustu věcí, ale trpělivost rozhodně nebyla jednou z nich.

Nevšímala si postranních soucitných pohledů, které k ní její spolužáci vrhali. Nedočkavě ťukala nohou do země a mezi prsty převalovala propisku. Těkala očima ze sešitu před sebou na hodiny na stěně a každá vteřina jako by trvala minuty.

Všechno kolem ní bylo tak… pomalé. Lidi se pohybovali šnečí rychlostí, každá jejich jednotlivá akce byla zpomalená. Jako kdyby permanentně žila v hyperprostoru, do něhož nemohl nikdo další vstoupit – a ona tam byla sama, bez možnosti se dostat pryč, bez možnosti se pohnout a utéct před tou pomalostí.

„Jsi v pořádku, Rainbow Dash?“

Vzhlédla, ve tváři křečovitý úsměv. „Samozřejmě, zástupkyně Luno. Já jsem vždycky v pořádku.“

Nevypadala, že by tomu věřila, ale moudře netlačila. Místo toho přikývla a přesunula se zpátky ke katedře.

Rainbow s výdechem svěsila ramena a opřela se do židle. Natočila hlavu, když na rameni ucítila dotek. Fluttershy, která seděla za ní, se na ni s obavami dívala: „Opravdu jsi v pořádku, Dash? Vypadáš nervózně.“

Uchechtla se, byť na smích neměla náladu. „Klid, Fluttershy. Nic mi není.“

Pomalu stáhla ruku, v azurových očích nejistotu, ale ani ona se nevyptávala dále. Beztak věděla, že by z ní nic nedostala.

Obě dívky se vrátily ke své práci, ale – naštěstí pro Rainbow Dash – se za pár minut ozvalo zvonění. Měla co dělat, aby okamžitě nevystřelila ze třídy, ale měla sraz se zbytkem bandy a těžko by ji pochválili, kdyby za nimi doběhla, že?

Naházela věci do batohu a u dveří počkala na Fluttershy. Ani jedna nemluvila, když společně zamířily do jídelny. To nebylo překvapivé, ostatně, Fluttershy nebyla zrovna nejupovídanější člověk, a Rainbow Dash ticho pro jednou vyhovovalo.

„Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy!“

Obě okamžitě ustoupily stranou, když se kolem nich prohnala Pinkie Pie ve svém klasickém divokém stylu. Dash se okamžitě natáhla, chytila ji za paži a strhla k sobě, než stačila narazit do stěny před nimi. „Opatrně, Pinkie.“

„Hehe, ups. Díky, Dash!“

Protočila očima, ale to už k nim dorazil zbytek bandy. Všech sedm dívek se navzájem pozdravilo – jako kdyby se neviděly ráno ještě před začátkem školy – a zamířily do jídelny se naobědvat.

Rainbow Dash cítila, jak napětí v jejích ramenou ustupuje. Vždy, když byly všechny spolu, jako kdyby vedlejší účinky jejích schopností zjemnily. Ne pominuly, protože to nepříjemné brnění, které cítila, nezmizelo nikdy, ale alespoň se zmírnilo.

Jakmile si každá vybrala svou porci, usadily se ke svému obvyklému stolu. Nikdo kromě nich si sem nesedal, všichni věděli, že se zde scházejí, ale upřímně, na celé Canterlotské střední nebyl nikdo, kdo by s tím měl problém.

Poslouchala, jak se ostatní holky baví. Applejack vyprávěla o nepovedeném experimentu v chemii, který skončil výbuchem, takže si ona a Pinkie musely vytahovat z vlasů střepy, a Rarity si pro změnu postěžovala, jak v matematice Twilight nedala slovo nikomu dalšímu. (Načež se zmiňovaná dívka s fialovou kůží začervenala a skryla za knížkou.)

„A v čem je tohle nové?“ zeptala se Dash s povytaženým obočím.

„Hele!“ ohradila se Twilight, ale smích ostatních ji přehlušil, takže si jenom s hraným uražením nabodla na vidličku těstovinu a sousto vložila do úst.

Zazubila se na ni, ale pak se vrátila ke svému jídlu, protože se slova chytila Sunset Shimmer. Konverzace se nakonec zvrhla v debatu o několika nových písniček pro jejich kapelu, a přestože Dash Rainbooms zbožňovala, tohle byl ten okamžik, kdy opět přestala vnímat, vědouc, že holky budou zaujaté vysvětlováním svých nápadů.

Rozhlížela se po kantýně. Odsunula svou partu do pozadí a svými zbystřenými smysly sledovala zbytek školy. Těkala očima ze studenta na studenta, schopná během okamžiku nasát více informací, než bylo v lidských silách. Sweetie Belle, Raritina sestra, omylem strčila do Scootaloo, která pro změnu narazila do Apple Bloom, což vedlo k tomu, že Applejackina sestra na Sweetie Belle vylila svou polévku.

Stačilo by jí jenom pouhé mrknutí oka, aby tomu zabránila. Nikdo by si ani nevšiml, že se vůbec zvedla, ale ona by stačila odstrčit všechny tři holky z dosahu katastrofy, takže by si Sweetie nezničila svou mikinu.

Jenže nemohla. Když to udělala předtím, Twilight to nazvala zbytečným přepalováním schopností, protože takové nehody se stávají běžně a ona přece nemůže zabránit všemu.

To však neměnilo nic na tom, že bylo tak šíleně frustrující prostě sledovat, jak se ta tekutina pomalu lije na tři dívky, aniž by cokoli _udělala_. Nebo sledovat, jak se Flash Sentry pomalu převažuje na židli a za doprovodu smíchu svých kamarádů padá k zemi. Nebo jak Cheese Sandwich bezcílně sleduje, že místo spolužáků na jeden ze svých žertíků nachytal ředitelku Celestii –

Před očima se jí objevila oranžová ruka a Applejack dvakrát zaluskala. „Hej, Dash, vnímáš?“

Odstrčila její ruku od sebe. „Co s tím pořád všichni dneska máte, hm?“ zamračila se. „Samozřejmě, že vnímám.“

„Já jen, že jsi prsty klepala o stůl rychleji, než je fyzicky možné,“ pokrčila Applejack rameny. „Nějaký důvod, proč používáš superrychlost na ruce?“

Okamžitě stáhla ruce pod stůl, kde zaťala dlaně v pěst. „Omlouvám se,“ zamumlala. „Jen jsem to přestala ovládat.“

„Huh?“ Twilight si opřela lokty o stůl. „Jak to myslíš?“

Sunset ji napodobila, naklánějíc se blíž k Rainbow Dash. „Jsou nějaké další výkyvy magie, o kterých nevíme?“

„Co? Ne, neboj, Sunset.“ Neklidně si prohrábla vlasy, drbajíc se při tom na zátylku. Tahle konverzace se jí přestávala líbit. „Jen jsem se zamyslela… a teď jsem si vzpomněla, že vlastně dneska máme fotbalový trénink posunutý o půl hodiny, takže jestli mě omluvíte,“ postavila se, uchopila tác s jídlem do jedné ruky a přes druhé rameno si přehodila batoh, „už musím jít. Mějte se.“

Nedala jim šanci odpovědět, když se – pomalu, sotva polovinou své normální lidské rychlosti – rozběhla pryč. Po cestě vyhodila zbytek jídla, odevzdala tácek na své místo a pak už jim zmizela z dohledu.

Chodby školy teď zely prázdnotou, takže toho využila, aby si dovolila se rozeběhnout o trochu rychleji.

Zavřela oči. Znala chodby téhle školy lépe než kdokoli jiný, nepotřebovala se dívat, aby věděla, kudy běží nebo kdy má zatočit. Ostatně, to ji naučily všechny ty chvíle, kdy nevypočítala svou superrychlost a vrazila do skříněk, dveří nebo stěn.

Zneklidňovalo ji to. Znervózňovalo.

Šílela z toho.

Všechno bylo tak pomalé. Ona byla pomalá. A nemohla, _nemohla_ použít své schopnosti, protože by akorát plýtvala magií. Jistě, superrychlost byla úžasná, ale když ostatní zvládali všechno potřebné bez ní, proč prostě nemohla i ona?

Občas litovala, že nemá supersílu jako Applejack nebo že nemůže číst myšlenky jako Sunset.

S tlumeným zaúpěním si skryla hlavu do dlaní. Svým během to dělala ještě horší, protože všechno v jejím těle na ni křičelo, ať přidá, ať se prostě rozběhne a roztáhne křídla.

 _Je to tak dlouho, co jsi neběžela naplno_ , cosi uvnitř ní šeptalo. _Tak čeho se bojíš? Pinkie Pie teď používá svou výbušnou magii častěji než ty._

_Pusť to. Poddej se tomu. Chceš to, tak neváhej. Všichni ví, že jsou pro tebe tvá přání důležitá._

„Ne!“ křikla. Prudce zastavila, divže nezakopla. Opřela si ruce o stehna, snažíce se rozdýchat. Upírala pohled k zemi a úspěšně ignorovala těch několik studentů studovně, kteří se na ni nechápavě dívali. Provinile na ně zamávala, načež se vrátili ke své práci a ona vyrazila pryč, tentokrát krokem.

„Nesmím svoji touhu nechat vyhrát,“ zasykla si pro sebe odhodlaně. „Je mi jedno, co si kdo myslí, ale nikdy neupřednostním sebe před svými přáteli.“

Nikdy.

I kdyby ji to mělo uštvat.

~~~

Zbytek Rainbooms, který doposud upíral pohled na odbíhající modrou dívku, se na sebe zmateně podíval. „Tak jo,“ odkašlala si Applejack. „Tohle bylo divný, že?“

Pinkie Pie zuřivě přikývla. „No že jo? Někdo by jí měl připomenout, že to ona je kapitánka všech sportovních týmů na naší škole, takže to ona pořádá všechny schůzky. A vždycky je včas.“

„Já vám nevím, dámy,“ Rarity si namotala pramen fialových vlasů na prst, „ale nelíbí se mi to. Dash se v poslední době chová divně. Působí…“

„Roztěkaněji?“ špitla Fluttershy. „Souhlasím. Dneska si toho všimla i zástupkyně Luna. Rainbow jí lhala o tom, že je v pořádku.“

„Navíc je poslední dobou tišší,“ dodala Pinkie. „A naše Dashie nebývá zticha.“

„Nedává pozor,“ dodala Applejack. „Všechny víme, že Dash učení zrovna neholduje, ale teď jako by to pro ni bylo naprosto neuskutečnitelné. Podepsalo se to i na jejích známkách, ale vypadá to, že si toho ona sama ani nevšimla.“

„Nelíbí se mi to,“ shrnula to Sunset, čímž si vysloužila souhlasné přikývnutí. „Ale ať už se děje cokoli, podle všeho o tom s námi nechce mluvit.“

Twilight si povzdychla. „Což je špatně. Měli bychom si s ní promluvit. Ať už ji trápí cokoli, jsem si jistá, že to společně zvládneme vyřešit.“

Applejack souhlasně zaklepala prsty o stůl. „Musíme. Protože ať už se s ní děje cokoli, nejvíc se mi na tom nelíbí, že to před námi úspěšně tají.“

~~~

„Ugh.“

„Lépe bych to neřekla.“

Vyjekla, vyskakujíc do vzduchu. Rozšířenýma fialovýma očima zírala přímo na Applejack, která se před ní odnikud vynořila. „AJ, tohle mi nedělej,“ zasykla. Vykopla míč u nohou do vzduchu a chytila ho do jedné ruky, načež se otočila a zamířila k prázdnému hřišti.

Zelenooká dívka se natáhla, aby ji chytila za loket, jenže Rainbow stačila uhnout. Takže si zkřížila ruce na prsou, klobouk si stáhla více do čela a zpražila ji přísným pohledem: „Já nemám dělat co, Dash? To ty jsi ta, která s námi poslední tři dny nemluví. Vyhýbáš se lidem celkově.“

Skousla si ret a obrátila se k ní zády, protože to byla pravda. Vyhýbala se jim, vyhýbala se všem, ale nebylo to proto, že by snad chtěla. Bylo to proto, že čím více lidí kolem sebe měla, tím větší nutkání použít své schopnosti měla. Spousta lidí na jednom místě nebo okolo ní ji znervózňovalo.

Nebylo to příjemné. Ne když s tím nemohla nic dělat. Ne když se jejich zpomalenému režimu musela přizpůsobit.

„A?“ zeptala se s předstíraným klidem. Vyhodila míč do vzduchu a udeřila do něj kolenem, zas a znova, aby ho udržela nahoře. Jakákoli aktivita ji vždycky uklidňovala, zejména když to mělo co dočinění se sportem nebo hudbou. „Prostě nemám ráda davy.“

„Um, prosím?“ Zpoza tribun se vynořila Rarity, následovaná Pinkie Pie, a když se Rainbow rozhlédla okolo, zjistila, že se k ní ze všech stran blíží i zbytek party. „Myslím, že jsem slyšela špatně,“ pokračovala Rarity, „naše Rainbow Dash nemá ráda dav?“

Nepotřebovala slyšet z jejích úst, jak nevěrohodně to zní, uvědomovala si to sama. „Co na to říct, i já si potřebuju dát na chvíli pauzu,“ zasykla. Nechala míč spadnout na zem, jednou se odrazit a pak ho poslala rovnou do brány.

Applejack zavrtěla hlavou. „Tak proč se vyhýbáš i nám, Dash? Udělaly jsme něco?“

„Ne,“ ujistila je okamžitě. Nemyslela si, že existovalo něco, co by těch šest udělalo, aby kvůli tomu s nimi přestala mluvit – znova ne.

Sunset rozhodila rukama. „Tak o co jde, Rainbow? Něco před námi tajíš a my nevíme, co. Nikomu se to nelíbí, protože se chováš divně.“

„Zlatíčko, prosím.“ Rarity si přitáhla ruku ke srdci. „Máš nějaké problémy?“

Promnula si oči. „Jo, v noci nemůžu spát. Spokojené?“ Nebyla to lež. Měla v sobě tolik energie, až ji to unavovalo, protože ji neměla jak vybít. Nic z toho, co dělala, než se objevila equestrijské magie, ji prostě dostatečně neunavovalo.

Její tělo nebylo stavěné k rychlosti a energii běžného člověka.

„Proč ne?“ Twilight si neklidně upravila brýle. „Trápí tě snad noční můry?“

Odfrkla si. „Prosím, Twilight, nechtěj mě rozesmát.“

„Na nočních můrách není nic špatného, abys věděla. Taky jsem je měla a –“

Přerušila ji mávnutím ruky. „Ne. Ne, prostě – nemám noční můry, jasné? Co má tohle vůbec být, intervence?“

„Ano,“ kývla Applejack. „A nedáme ti pokoj, dokud nám neřekneš pravdu. A já poznám,“ zvedla prst a namířila ho jejím směrem, „když někdo lže.“

„Jenom ti chceme pomoct!“ dodala Pinkie Pie smutně. „Nemám ráda, když s námi nemluvíš.“

Začínaly se stahovat blíž k ní, obkličovaly ji. Věděla, že to měly naplánované, a bála se, co přijde dál. Udělala před Applejack krok dozadu, ale tam stála Fluttershy.

Byly kolem ní v kruhu a ona neměla, jak se kolem nich prosmýknout. Leda kdyby se snad zponíkovala a uletěla, ale na to by potřebovala equestrijskou magii a – a přesně kvůli tomu to všechno bylo, že?

„Nepotřebuju s ničím pomoct.“ Rukou bezděčně zajela k geodu na svém krku. Poznala, že je nepřesvědčila, když udělaly další krok k ní. Začínala se potit a srdce jí divoce bilo.

Ustoupila před Applejack a jakou chybu udělala si uvědomila až v okamžiku, kdy na svém rameni ucítila teplé, hřejivé ruce Sunset a zahlédla, jak jí zbělaly oči.

Okamžitě od ní uskočila. Při tom pohybu málem srazila Fluttershy, ale Pinkie ji stačila zachytit. Zírala na ni, oči dokořán, naprosto zděšená.

Sunset si zakrývala ústa rukou a v již normálních modrozelených očích se jí zračily slzy. „Dash, proč… proč jsi něco neřekla?“ hlesla. Z jejích myšlenek a vzpomínek jasně vyčetla, co ji trápí a jak se cítí a to –

To pro ni byla poslední kapka.

Všechny potlačované emoce a energie se vydraly na povrch, když v ruce pevně sevřela krystal a v další chvíli byla v trapu, zanechávaje za sebou jenom duhovou stopu.

~~~

„Co se stalo?“ zeptala se Applejack okamžitě. Přistoupila k Sunset, vědouc, že nikdo z nich nemá šanci Rainbow Dash dohnat. „Sunset, co jsi viděla?“

„Pamatujete si na ten problém s našimi schopnostmi, kdy se prostě aktivovaly samy od sebe?“ Nemusela čekat na jejich odpovědi, tohle se nezapomínalo. „I na to, jak jsme Rainbow řekly, že je nemá používat tak často? Tak přesně o to jde. Nepoužívá je. A kvůli tomu trpí.“

Fluttershy si zastrčila pramen vlasů za ucho. „Jak to myslíš?“ hlesla.

„Já – pojďte blíž. Nevím, jak vám to vysvětlit, tak vám to ukážu.“

Svorně se jí chytily a Sunset bez váhání do jejich hlav promítla, co viděla v mysli Rainbow Dash. Uslyšela několikeré zalapání po dechu a dokonce i tiché nadávání, které přicházelo od Applejack. Krátce, hořce se zasmála. „Jo. To jsme to dopracovaly, co?“

Nebyla jediná, kdo měl na krajíčku, a Fluttershy s Pinkie doopravdy plakaly. „To je strašné,“ zašeptala blonďatá dívka. „Proč nám nic _neřekla_?“

„Sama jsi to viděla.“ Applejack se zadívala do dálky, kam Dash zmizela. „Lidi o ní můžou říkat cokoli, ale není sobecká. Nechtěla nás zklamat.“

Pinkie Pie se oklepala. „Byl to příšerný pocit. Už to nechci znova zažít a nemůžu uvěřit, že by si Dash něco takového vůbec myslela. Nechtěla jsem, aby se musela omezovat, nebo aby si ubližovala!“

„To nechtěl nikdo, Pinkie.“ Twilight stiskla ruce v pěst. „Musíme ji najít a vysvětlit jí, že jsme to takhle nemyslely.“

„Ale kde vůbec máme hledat?“ zazoufala Rarity. „S tou svou superrychlostí může být na druhém konci světa.“

„A nebo taky ne,“ broukla Applejack. Bez přemýšlení vyrazila k parkovišti. „Pojďte za mnou, mám tušení, kde by mohla být.“

Nemusela je pobízet dvakrát.

~~~

„Sweet Apple Acres?“ Rarity zmateně naklonila hlavu na stranu. „Nezlob se, Applejack, ale co by Dash dělala na vaší farmě?“

„Ne na farmě, ale v sadech. Dash odjakživa milovala výšky a lezení po stromech ji bavilo a uklidňovalo. Často sem chodívala, když chtěla být sama.“

„Jenže vaše sady jsou obrovské.“ Sunset máchla rukou, aby poukázala na řady stromů. „Jak bychom ji tady měly najít?“

„Mám nápad,“ ozvala se najednou Fluttershy. Krátce hvízdla a netrvalo dlouho, než se u ní shluklo hned několik vrabců. „Nazdárek, drobečkové. Myslíte, že byste nám mohli pomoct najít naši kamarádku?“

Poslouchaly, jak ptáci cvrlikají, a nedočkavě hleděly na Fluttershy, která pomalu přikyvovala. „Dobrá zpráva je, že je tady,“ řekla nakonec. „Ta horší je, že je skoro na konci západního sadu.“

„Ale je tady, tak na co čekáme?“ vyjekla Pinkie a všech šest jich okamžitě vyrazilo.

Trvalo jim skoro deset minut, než se přiblížily, ale jakmile byly dostatečně blízko, aby je Rainbow mohla slyšet, zpomalily a začaly se rozhlížet po stromech.

Nečekaně to byla Applejack, kdo ji našel. Zastavila se uprostřed kroku, až do ní zbytek party narazil, a jenom ukázala na korunu vysoké jabloně. Modrá dívka seděla na nejvyšší větvi, zády k nim a rukama se sotva dotýkala stromu.

Seděla naprosto nehybně a ony na ni pár vteřin jenom zíraly, jenže pak svěsila ramena: „Měla jsem vědět, že mě tady najdete.“

„Rainbow, prosím, slez dolů,“ zavolala na ni Sunset.

Chvíli se nic nedělo, ale nakonec se opravdu postavila na své větvi a několika zkušenými, rychlými pohyby slezla dolů. Ležérně se opřela o kmen stromu a ruce zkřížila na hrudi, jako kdyby se nic nedělo, ovšem zarudlost v jejích očích jim všem prozradila, že plakala. „Takže to víte všechny.“

„Víme,“ přikývla Twilight. „Ale Rainbow, musíš vědět, že když jsme tehdy řekly, ať nepoužíváš svoje schopnosti tak často, nemyslely jsme to zle. Nevěděly jsme, že to pro tebe bude takový problém.“

Celá se napjala. Neklidně zamihotala prsty a svěsila ruce podél těla. „Nemůžu to ovládat, ano? Nemůžu to jen tak… vypnout. Kdybych mohla, udělám to, přísahám. Nikdy jsem vám nechtěla způsobit potíže, takže jsem se to snažila krotit co nejvíc, jenže nevím, jak dlouho to ještě zvládnu.“

„My víme, Dash,“ ujistila ji Applejack. „Všechny jsme to cítily.“

Sportovkyně střelila pohledem k Sunset, která jenom provinile stiskla rty k sobě. Nehodlala se však omlouvat. Udělala, co musela, a udělala by to znova, protože pochybovala, že by jim o tom Rainbow Dash kdy řekla sama, dokud by nedošlo do tuhého – a možná ani potom ne.

Rarity se na ni usmála. „Nechceme, abys nepoužívala své schopnosti. Vždyť každá z nás je ve výsledku používá často. A ano, uznávám, ten výkyv byl nepříjemný, ale ani zdaleka se to nerovnalo tomu, čím si teď procházíš. Nechceme, abys tak trpěla.“

„I kdyby to mělo znamenat další výkyvy v naší magii,“ přitakala Pinkie. „Navíc tě už nechci vidět takhle skleslou. Vůbec to nejsi ty.“

„Jenže já – nemůžete na to doplatit vy, protože já nemůžu kontrolovat svoje schopnosti.“

Applejack protočila očima, přistoupila k ní blíž a tím, že Dash neměla kvůli stromu kam couvnout, ji mohla chytit za ramena a lehce s ní zatřepat. „Zapoj mozek a uši a poslouchej nás, Dash. Copak neslyšíš, co ti tady říkáme? Nic pro nás není důležitější, než abys byla v pořádku. Nech magii magií. To, co jsi teď týdny dělala, čím sis prošla, a to všechno jenom abychom se my necítily nepohodlně? To jenom dokazuje, že si tu magii více než zasloužíš. Jsi element věrnosti, Dash, a to tě taky málem dohnalo k šílenství. Tak prosím, poslechni nás. Nebudeme ti bránit používat svou superrychlost a nikdy jsme ani nechtěly.“

Sklopila pohled k zemi, aby skryla slzy, které se jí zas a znova tlačily do očí. „Opravdu vám to nebude vadit?“ špitla. „I kdyby to způsobilo další výkyv?“

„Nebude,“ odsouhlasily jednohlasně.

„Protože potom bychom si tím prošly společně,“ dodala Rarity, „a společně přece zvládneme všechno lépe, že?“

Jednou rukou si setřela slzy. Všechny je přejela pohledem a na tváři se jí rozlil jemný úsměv. „Nemáte ponětí, jak šťastná jsem, že jste vy mými přáteli.“

Sunset se zasmála. „Myslím, že my můžeme být rády, že ty jsi naše kamarádka, Rainbow Dash.“

„Hromadné objetí!“ křikla Pinkie a natiskla se na Rainbow ze strany. Applejack využila své pozice zepředu, zatímco se i zbytek party přidal k objetí.

Rainbow Dash zabořila tvář do Applejackiných vlasů a oči stiskla k sobě. Cítila, když se v ní uvolnila magie a ona zponíkovala. Ze zad jí vyrašila křídla, na hlavě narostla poníkovská ouška a vlasy se jí značně prodloužily do ohonu, ale nic z toho ji nepřinutilo je pustit.

Přestala potlačovat svou magii, protože byla její součástí – a _tohle_ byla ona.

Se svou partou po boku dokázala překonat všechny překážky, které před ně život postavil. I když tou překážkou byla ona samotná.


End file.
